


dream of me, love

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 3am thoughts, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, hyungwon is dreaming, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: hyungwon just wants to see kihyun so badly





	dream of me, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunghoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/gifts).



if there’s anything in the world that hyungwon dislikes, it’s having to find his supply of coffee beans completely empty at the time where he most needed it – meaning to say he has to get a go-to cup at a local coffee shop somewhere and get one of theirs for a boost instead.

  
he should’ve known he’d be running out of it the moment his exam week started, probably by the time he was downing 3 to 6 cups a day.

  
he groans as he closes his empty cupboard, his supposed year long stash of coffee beans gone in a flash he didn’t even had the time to mourn for it. for now, he’s gonna have to deal with local shop coffee and their high prices.

  
getting his coat off the hanger, hyungwon pats his clueless dog, surprised to even see its owner awake at this time of the day – usually hyungwon wakes up in the afternoon.

  
he also knew that he brought this upon himself, but he couldn’t blame the fact that going through his collection of movies is much more interesting than editing an article for a morning deadline. but procrastination is chae hyungwon’s middle name after all.

  
with his wallet in tow, he feels the morning breeze the moment he steps out of the building, not really caring if he hasn’t washed his face or not – it’s too early anyways, there’s no way people are up from his campus, let alone department would recognize him.

he really didn’t know such time exists, yet here he was.

  
the longer he walks, the more he feels the ground shaking beneath him, probably a sign that he should probably hurry off to get some dose of caffeine before passing out on the cold ground.

deadlines aren’t really his thing, nor is waking up at an ungodly hour, or even walking outside to get a taste of local coffees.

  
after a few minutes of walking, hyungwon’s head whips up to freshly baked treats, bright lights from a small corner shop he didn’t even know existed.

with his lanky figure, he trudges forward where the light was coming from, desperate to catch some shot of coffee in his system.

  
the warmth settles inside his chest, pulling him closer to the shop as the smell gets stronger that it made him drool. well, almost. he starts to walk faster than he intended, as if the bakery was lulling him into a trance. perhaps they knew how addicted hyungwon was to some chocolate chip cookies.

  
hyungwon also thought that it must be the cause of the lack of focus in his system.

  
his small smile falters as he enters the empty shop, far more different than what he expected it to be, considering the great smell coming from here. a man walks outside the staff room with a bright smile plastered on his face – jooheon, the name plate says.

  
“hello.” hyungwon says carefully, offering a kind smile to the worker once he did a once over. he almost swears he could actually see wings forming behind the man’s shoulders. “jooheon?”

  
“good morning, sir. are you okay?” jooheon asks, throwing an angelic smile that hyungwon feels envious of. the staff’s too smiley in the morning that the tall man couldn’t help but be thrown off for a moment. but he nods anyway.

  
“ah yes,” he bit his lip, couldn’t quite figure out why he’s having troubles telling an absolute lie in front of the worker. “in dire need of coffee.”

  
“you came to the right place.”

  
hyungwon tries not to melt in the response, or from the aura radiating from the bakery helper. so maybe, hyungwon thought, it’s just because of the lack of coffee. he also feels his legs shaking, and his mind strained. he probably should’ve just tried to sleep instead of going out – but that is something hyungwon would do a few weeks ago, not just on the dawn of the deadline.

  
“thank you.”

  
jooheon smiles, “no problem, hyung. he’s been waiting for you.”

  
hyungwon wanted to frown, he was literally minutes away from blowing up because of stress and sleep deprivation. but he didn’t, he’s too out of his wits to even respond.

  
so instead of some snarky reply like him without morning coffee would do, he throws a sleepy smile at jooheon and walked towards the counter where an equally angelic man waits for him – his smile soft and it makes hyungwon want to melt.

  
“kihyun, right?” hyungwon squints to properly look at the name written on the small metallic plate resting on kihyun’s uniform.

  
kihyun smiles and nods, hyungwon feels like all his worries are starting to vaporate into thin air – gone in a blink.  


  
“how may i help you?” the barista says, looking at hyungwon with his doe eyes and flushed cheeks.

the tall man should’ve recognized him as soon as the barista clicks his tounge, he knows he heard it from somewhere – probably in class.

  
“you know, you probably should’ve worked on that paper the moment you got it.” kihyun leans towards the counter, making hyungwon step back but nods anyway. “the article, i mean.”

  
hyungwon nods, he didn’t know how a barista could know about it.

  
“not from your class.” kihyun says, smiling at hyungwon, completely unbothered by the fact that he knew a stranger’s name or a stranger’s whereabouts at nearly 4 in the morning. he looks at the glass case, longing for the chocolate chip cookie instead of getting weirded out by kihyun’s actions.

  
kihyun hums. “chocolate chip cookie and a black coffee with a pinch of inspiration and love.” he punches something on the screen in front of him, speaking to himself and hyungwon lets him have his moment of internal debate.

  
hyungwon quickly reaches for his wallet, but kihyun whistles, making him retract his hands from his pocket and look at him completely.

  
“it’s on the house.”

  
“no, i insist.”

  
kihyun clicks his tounge again, shaking his head as an answer. “no can do, mister. sit down and i will get it for you.”  
kihyun gets him his coffee and his chocolate chip cookie, absentmindedly glancing at him with the softest smile hyungwon has ever seen. he swore he have seen that smile somewhere.

  
“don’t try to strain yourself for remembering me. it will come.” kihyun says, shooing him towards the seat by the window.

  
hyungwon sighs tiredly but obliges anyway, getting to his seat as swiftly as he can. if only he didn’t drink too much coffee as much as he drinks his water, he would still have his coffee bean stash and he would just be finishing his article by now, rather than dealing with inhumnaly good looking bakery workers at a bakery he didn’t even know existed.

  
“so, still working on the article?” kihyun appears in front of him, making hyungwon wonder about who’s manning the counter, but another man who looks like a god was standing on what was once kihyun’s place. “that must suck.”

  
“yeah. uhm. i just, procrastinate most of the time. it’s all on me.” hyungwon babbles while kihyun takes a seat in front of him, handing him his cup of coffee and a plate of cookies. muttering his thanks, hyungwon sips his coffee, warmth filling his cheeks. he also thought he’s getting flustered at the fact that kihyun’s looking at him straight in the eyes.

  
hyungwon smiles, too.

  
“are you feeling better?” kihyun asks, patiently waiting for hyungwon’s response. “hyungwon?”

  
hyungwon blinks, shame crossing in his features the moment he realizes that he must’ve been staring at kihyun for too long.

  
“y…yes. this is great coffee, by the way.”  
kihyun laughs, “you came in here not wanting to-go coffees but here we are now.”

  
“wait how did you know about that?”  


  
kihyun smiles fondly. “see you soon? i’m sure the coffee will give you the boost you need. good morning, hyungwon.”

  
“good morning, kihyun.”

  
jooheon escorts him out of the place, his smile unwavering and happy, as if hyungwon saved a life or something. probably not. but something else, if it made the angelic barista smile like that.

he returns to his apartment building, making a beeline towards his bed, not caring about the deadline anymore, but just feels a surge of sleepiness in his system even if he just downed kihyun’s coffee.

  
hyungwon feels the other side of the bed empty, the coldness hitting on him like a truck.

from: kihyun

  
i hope you’re dreaming about me tonight, won. 

please dont stress yourself too much :( i worry about you a lot!!

eat as many chocolate chip cookies as you want!! jooheon and i misses you, but i miss you the most, tbh 

i’ll see you soon, my love.

  


he looks at the night sky, a certain someone on his mind.

and maybe, kihyun’s looking at the opposite one on the other side of the world, thinking of him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit confusing, i know, but i do hope it'll make sense :) ive been gone from mbbtwt for so long that i miss all you guys... however, i love this person, whom i dedicated this fic to, the most!!


End file.
